New faces, big problems
by x-Enchanting-Mirror-x
Summary: The aliens return with some new faces and the mews also have new members. What are the aliens up to? Will the mews be able to stop them? Chapter 8 and 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

Me: "Audition time!"

Kish: "Did I do good?"

Me: "You didn't even do audition."

Kish (rolls eyes): "So…?"

Me: "Anyway, I'm making a new story and I need characters in it. DO YOU WANT TO BE IN MY STORY!? Then you have to give information about yourself. I'll 'ask' some things and you just fill them in, just sent me a review."

Mew or Alien?

Mew~

Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:

Eye Color:  
Hair color and style:  
Regular Clothes:  
Café Outfit:  
Make-up:  
Accessories:

School Outfit:  
Hairstyle:  
Make-up:  
Accessories:

Animal:  
Mew Outfit:  
Eye color:  
Hair color and style:  
Make-up:  
Accessories:  
Weapon(s):  
Attack(s):  
Special Powers:

Personality:  
Little bit of bio:  
~ You don't have to fill this in. Only if you have special wishes:  
What would you like  
to happen to you:  
What wouldn't you  
like to happen to you:

Alien~

Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:

Eye color:  
Hair color and style:  
'Alien' outfit:  
Make-up:  
Accessories:  
Weapon(s):  
Attacks(s):  
Maybe other special powers:

Undercover human outfit:  
Hairstyle (can't switch color):  
Make-up:  
Accessories:

Personality:  
Little bit of bio:  
~ You don't have to fill this in. Only if you have special wishes:  
What would you like  
to happen to you:  
What wouldn't you like  
to happen to you:

Me: "I'm curious."

Kish: "Me to."


	2. Chapter 2

**These are the first members of the story. If you want to be in it as well. GO AHEAD AND SEND YOUR REVIEW!!**

mew

name: Fay Luna  
Nickname: Luna  
age: 13

Eye Color: light blue  
Hair color and style: same shade of pink as Ichigo. Sometimes in two pigtails and sometimes in a ponytail.  
Regular Clothes: A normal shirt and a skirt that reached my mid-thigh. Pretty high Socks and black loafers.  
Café Outfit: Same as the others but in the color in lilac and the ribbon is black.  
Make-up: I don't use, i think i'm to young for that  
Accessories: I wear a pink/purple YinYang necklace (that changes color whenever my mood changes)  
School Outfit: Same as Ichigo but in lilac.  
Hairstyle: Loose, shoulder length but is a little bit messy like I always have a bad hair day.  
Make-up: Don't have.  
Accessories: Same necklace as usual.

Animal: Norwegian Forest (I'm pretty playful)  
Mew Outfit: My suit looks like mew Ichigo's but it's lilac  
Eye color: A little darker than mew Ichigo's  
Hair color and style: Lilac just like my suit in a ponytail.  
Make-up: None (just like before)  
Accessories: My necklace changed in a bracelet  
Weapon(s): A moon like bell in two colors. Called Moon YinYang.  
Attack(s): Ribbon moon YinYang, ribbon Moon flash, ribbon moon  
( Ribbon moon YinYang: some kind of flashing light that makes the enemy blind for a few seconds. Ribbon moon flash: A purple colored light that's as powerful as Ichigo's strawberry surprise attack. Ribbon moon: When it hits the enemy it locks him/her up in a invisible (this will be my first attack) Special Powers: Ribbon red moon (Provides a equal attack as Deep Blue used but I can't use it without a powerful energy and it's hard to focus it so I don't use it often

Personality: I try to act grown-up but it always seems to go wrong.  
Little bit of bio: My parents were killed when I was three, by a chimera anima in front of my eyes. I still had the house, but it was too hard for me to stay so I left when I was almost four. I left the village and headed to Tokyo. On my way I met a very nice person who took me to Tokyo. Her name was Izumi. When I turned eight Izumi got money problems. So I, just like Pudding, did shows to earn money. I used a lot of technology in my shows because I was very good in making things. Only Izumi wasn't too happy about it. She said it wasn't my problem. When I turned eleven Izumi got attacked by the same Chimera Anima that killed my parents. I tried to protect her and so I discovered my mew powers. Izumi survived and wasn't shocked about my powers. She said she always knew I was different, special (I thought it was because of the computer I fixed when I was six, but whatever). She told me it was okay for me to do the show but I couldn't do too much because else I would do bad at school. It doesn't matter if you're someone's daughter or not, they still threat you like you're six.

What would you like  
to happen to you: I try often to act like Zakuro but it doesn't turn out to well and usually I only make people laugh  
What wouldn't you  
like to happen to you: Be discovered the same way as Pudding.

Mew~

Name: Akiko Kaede  
Nickname: Aki  
Age: 9

Eye Color: a very bright light blue  
Hair color and style: dark auburn. the style is kind of hard to explain, but I'll try. She has bangs, obviously, and her side-hair thingies are longer than the rest of her hair.

Regular Clothes: jean shorts, an yellow lasagna strap tank top with a white spaghetti strap tank over it, and low top orange converse with white polka dots.  
Café Outfit: The same as everyone else but it's light orange  
Make-up: none  
Accessories: she always has a peace sign necklace on that says(in Japanese) FRIENDSHIP LASTS FOREVER that's engraved on the edges.

School Outfit: It's a spaghetti strap dress that ends at mid-thigh. under the dress is a dress shirt that is a quarter sleeved. The dress is dark maroon and the shirt is white, so are her socks that meets the end of the dress. her shoes are white boots that are knee-high, and she has a white beret like Berry's, too.  
Hairstyle: same as always  
Make-up: none  
Accessories: backpack and her binder

Animal: Red Fox  
Mew Outfit: Hers is kind of different than what most expect. ^_^ ok, so the top is like pudding's how the straps are crossed, but the bottom ends at the top of her thigh in a thin skirt that has many layers under it. She has white leggings under it that go to just above her ankle. The whole dress is orange and her puff-sleeve things are black and white and her leggings are white. She has orange, white and black bangles on each wrist. Her shoes are black slip-ons. Lastly she has orange leg warmers around her calfs(sp?)  
Eye color: bright orange  
Hair color and style: her hair style is the same but her hair turns white with orange fox ears popping out. she has a black bushy fox tail too.  
Make-up: she now has black nails but that's it  
Accessories: her orange leg-warmers and black, white and orange bangles on each wrist.  
Weapon(s): none, she has magic powers  
Attack(s): Ribbon Shadow Ball (electric shadow ball shoots from her hands)  
Special Powers: She is the "Shadow Master" (she can control shadows EX: her ribbon Shadow Ball attack)

Personality: Usually happy but she pouts a lot.  
Little bit of bio: -  
~ You don't have to fill this in. Only if you have special wishes:  
What would you like  
to happen to you: -  
What wouldn't you  
like to happen to you: -

Alien~

Name: Michiyo  
Nickname: Mich  
Age: 15

Eye color: _Lime Green_  
Hair color and style: _Dark brown hair, long, tied into two low ponytails that are wrapped in a white bandage (like). Her bangs cover half her eyes and she has one pink braid that's on the side on her head and is tied into one of the ponytails so it's like a horizontal line through her hear._  
'Alien' outfit: _Black shorts with silver belt. Lime green corset like spaghetti top but two black ribbons from the upper side to the lower edge and between them little black ribbons that cross each other. Above it she wears a red vest with short sleeves that is not tied together so it hangs loose around her body. In the front it's open so you can still she her top. She wear the same boots as Kish (same color to) and red bandages that are wrapped around her leg and stops only a few inches beneath her knee. She has the same bandages on her arm but in silver/white (same as Kish and Tart.  
_Make-up: _Strawberry red lipstick and mascara._  
Accessories: _Silver necklace with a G-clef._  
Weapon(s): _A silver with black guitar that she calls by shouting: Ongaku Eien.  
She also has two daggers that looks the same with strawberry red grip.  
She calls them by shouting: Aijou Tanken.  
_Attacks(s): _With the guitar she can make a sound that is so high that people need to cover their ears and with another sound of it she can blow people away. With the daggers she can send a huge (red) ball of lighting and she can fight with them.  
Maybe other special powers: She can teleport and has large Pointy ears like other aliens and she can take spirits out of people and controls water._

Undercover human outfit: _A black skirt that reaches her mid-thigh, black and silver sneakers with white high socks. The socks doesn't reach her knees. A pink spaghetti top and a dark green vest with short sleeves above it.  
_Hairstyle (can't switch color): _Loose or in a ponytail. Her braid stays.  
_Make-up: _Same._  
Accessories: _The same but without the bandages around her arms and legs._

Personality: _Sarcastic, kind, often bored, playful (you can come up with something else if you want)_  
Little bit of bio: _She doesn't talk much about her past so nobody knows. She really loves earth music and listen often on her I Pod. She has one because Pai brought human technology with him and it contained an I Pod. She tries to hide her secret crush on a certain green haired alien._  
~ You don't have to fill this in. Only if you have special wishes:  
What would you like  
to happen to you: _You can guess when you read the Bio._  
What wouldn't you like  
to happen to you: _Fall in love with Masaya *shivers*._


	3. Chapter 3

**Shana: These are the new characters! I just need two more people. One alien and one mew. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl.**

**Kish: I am rather excited.**

**Shana: Why talking fancy?**

**Kish: Dude I'm just really excited.**

**Shana: I was kidding.**

**Kish: … -.-"**

Name: Keco

Nickname: Keke

Age:15

Eye color: gold  
Hair color and style: silver, down most time's, tied up in a pony when fighting  
'Alien' outfit: a black top that show's her midriff, with a short black skirt with black shorts under  
Make-up: a bit of mascara  
Accessories: black bangles  
Weapon(s): two sai sword's (like Kisshu's  
Attacks(s): fire blast (fire come's out of swords)  
Maybe other special powers: can control earth (earth bending)

Undercover human outfit: **Shana: Don't worry I'll think of something.**  
Hairstyle (can't switch color): in two pony's  
Make-up: mascara, eye liner and lip gloss  
Accessories: black bangles.

Personality:

Little bit of bio: her family died so she had no one she learned to fight to survive and came to earth for whatever their for  
What would you like  
to happen to you: i would like to find love  
What wouldn't you like  
to happen to you: to die

You know me! Izumi, right? :D I doubt I have to tell you her personality, but I thought you might just like to know, she lives north-east of Tokyo in the country, on a peninsular. She is Ryou's cousin, a fact which causes her great embarrassment, and she has a crush on AKASAKA-SAN! XD  
Hair: Like Ryou's, but long, with layers  
Skin: Tanned.  
Eyes: Brown, gold when a Mew  
Nose: Like Ryou's (she HATES this)  
She's 21, so she doesn't go to school. Ryou has known for a long time she has the suitable DNA to be made a Mew, but was reluctant to for her safety.  
She just wears the usual clothes: suit for work, jeans, tops, long cardigans, uggs and converses, pumps, kitten heels for work... and she'll do her hair any style. Don't worry about that, I'll leave it flexible! She'll wear a bit of makeup, and do eye shadow and stuff for parties, but mostly it's all 'natural' type stuff.  
Um. She's a Brazillian ocelot.  
Mew outfit: Gold, with no sleeves, a poofy golden skirt, and covered in tiny rainbow glitters and beads. Her hair goes a bit golder, and she gets gold gladiator sandals. Gold eye shadow, and mascara. She has an opal choker, and golden cuffs at her wrists, inset with opals. Her weapon is a wooden spear, and her attack is 'Izumi vine ATTACK!' She has cat powers like Ichigo, but greater control over her instincts. Go read 'Past Lives' for more info! XD

Mew~

Name: Etsuko  
Nickname: Suki  
Age: 13

Eye Color: Green  
Hair color and style: Blond hair, long (Like Berry's in Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode) usual loose but sometimes tied up in one ponytail.  
Regular Clothes: Long black pants with pink and white sneakers. Pink tank top.  
Café Outfit: Same as the others but in emerald green and the ribbon is pink.  
Make-up: Soft pink lip gloss and mascara.  
Accessories: Bracelet that looks like a bandage on her right arm. (on it is her mew pendant)

School Outfit: Same as Ichigo's (she goes to the same school)  
Hairstyle: One low ponytail on the back of her head.  
Make-up: Same  
Accessories: Same

Animal: Ocelot.  
Mew Outfit: Dress is the same as Lettuce only in a dark shade of Pink and emerald in the points of the back thingies... Boots like Ichigo's but black and ears and a tail like an Ocelot.  
Eye color: Pink.  
Hair color and style: Still blond but in one long braid with pink tresses in it. The ribbon in her hair is emerald.  
Make-up: Same.  
Accessories: Same only the pendant is now on her neck (like the other mews have)  
Weapon(s): Moon Arrow. An bow in the color of the moon with one red diamond on it.  
Attack(s): Ribbon Moon Light: Bright yellow arrow that can blow people away when they got hit (kind a the same as Mint)  
Ribbon Moon Shadow: Black arrow, when someone gets hit they won't be able to move for a few minutes.  
Special Powers: When she gets really emotional, she can send a red arrow to the enemy and it will hurt them very badly. She sends it by shouting: Ribbon Moon Surprise.

Personality: She's kind and protective, a little like Lettuce but also a bit brutally.  
Little bit of bio: She knows Ichigo well because they go to the same school. She came often in the café but never thought she would work there once. Nothing more actually.  
~ You don't have to fill this in. Only if you have special wishes:  
What would you like  
to happen to you: Live her life and enjoy it.  
What wouldn't you  
like to happen to you: Die

**Shana: HURRY UP AND SIGN IN!**

**Kish: SO WE CAN GET STARTED!  
**

**Shana: CHEER!!  
**

**Kish: SHANA!**

**Shana: WHAT!?**

**Kish: YOU'RE STUCK ON CAPS LOCK!**

**Shana: Oops….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shana: These are the last members!**

**Kish: Kitterfly is in it.**

**Shana: Of course she is ^^.**

**Kish: yay…**

**Shana: Shut up Kish.**

I'm a Mew

Name: Chou  
Nickname: Kitterfly  
Age: 13

Eye Color: Sea blue  
Hair color and style: Chocolate Brown with light blonde in her hair. Um...it's tied in a ponytail then using a big clip you clip it into place, so there's a sway-y bit. :S  
Regular Clothes: Red, gold and black kimono dress to mid-thigh, with a gold wrapped-around belt, red shorts underneath and black sandals.  
Cafe Outfit: Same as the Mew Mews but brown.  
Make-up: Baby pink lip gloss, black mascara and light powder on face. Nails are hot pink and neon blue  
Accessories: Diamonte butterfly necklace, silver rings, red and black checkered earrings and loads of silver bangles on each wrist and one on her right ankle.

School outfit: Same as Hinamori Amu's from Shugo Chara!  
Hairstyle, Make-up and Accessories are the same.

Animal: Brown butterfly with red spots and Brown Tabby cat.  
Mew Outfit: Brown tube top showing off midriff and floaty, brown pleated skirt to mid-thigh, brown chocker, brown ballet pumps with wrap-around-the-leg straps, brown leg garment and brown arm bands.  
Eye Color: Brown.  
Hair color and style: All brown now, tied into 2 pigtails that are plaited.  
Make-up: Same, but nails are now red and claw-like.  
Accessories: Pendant on her chocker, hair tied up with bobbles that are yellow and have the pink heart in them.  
Weapon(s): Chocolate Gun and Chocolate Machine Gun.  
Attacks(s): See above.  
Special Powers: Can put thoughts into other people's heads.

Personality: Bubbily, happy, sometimes violent, perky and cute.  
Little bit of bio: She's English, her parents died in a holiday bombing, lives by herself and is very popular, but hates being popular.  
What would you like to happen to you: Fall in love with the enemy (a boy!). I would actually like a lil death scene for me as well.  
What wouldn't you like to happen to you: Fall in love with RYOU! BLEUGH! DX

Alien~

His name is Toshiro, which means talented, etc.  
Nickname: Magic Alien  
Age: 17

Eye Color: Light Blue  
Hair Color: Navy Blue, long goes down to about his back and has a style like Pai's where it goes off on one side  
the clothes style will be where he wears pants(black)same shirt as Tart, but instead of a bow or ribbon he has a gold brotch with a white hancerchief hanging off of it and he has long sleeves with the white hancerchief style at the end of the sleeves, and the shirt is also black and a stripe goes through the hancerchief(blue) in the middle and end, the bandages and ribbon trail in the back r also a sort of dark blue color.

No Makeup, his other accessory is a magic medallion that is the source of his powers, it's blue, but when he attacks the gem in the center turns white.

His main weapon is a fancy looking sword with a silver handle.

The attacks I guess u can make up, but basically he mainly uses magic to attack so he uses a lot of spells and incantations.

No human info of any kind.

His personality is...

He is tall, somewhat muscular, very charming (especially to women), seems 2 come from a very rich heritage, not so easily tempered, crafty, very intelligent, and of course smooth as ice.

He came 2 earth 2 help the aliens take over, finds the mission a waste of time and always tries to think of other thing he can do when he isn't invading.  
When he came 2 earth however during his first fight(I know u may not like this, but)he instantly falls in love with Ichigo and decides he wants 2 make her his. Mainly by using magic in order to do so.

Oh and I forgot about his other powers...

He can fly(obviously)

He is very strong

He can turn invisible  
He can control wind.

He also has psychic abilities that can give him the power to levitate other objects with his mind, he can paralyze people and he can also hypnotize anyone who looks at the gem he holds (on the medallion) or by looking into the victims eyes.

The 1 catch with his powers is that he can only use 1 or 2 at a time. Oh yes and he is VERY EVIL!

I'm sorry if my ideas r 2 long and way 2 specific but I also think he is a really good idea 4 a character.  
Please tell me what u think and... I hope 2 read ur 1st chapter soon!

Alien~

Name - Ayamu  
Nickname - Aya  
Age - 16  
Eye Color - soft violet (right) peircing amber (left)  
Hair Color/Style - dark silver w/ black strips; somewhat messy but bangs cover left eye

Outfit - black sleevless, turtle neck midriff top; black jacket (long, down to ankles) w/ silver crosses hanging from sleeves; black dress pants; black shoes

Make-Up - none  
Accessories - black choker w/ silver cross pendant  
Weapon - black scyth w/ silver blade (has strange pattern on blade) named Oblivion Keeper

Attacks - Hell's Fire (an attack that causes a barrier of fire when Oblivion Keeper is slashed on the ground or thin air; leaves painful and poisonous (sp?) burns on whoever touches wound; fire will kill anyone who touches it in 24 hours if cure is not given);  
Nightmare Lure (his left eye is covered to keep people from making eye contact with it, as making eye contact with the left eye causes 3-minutes-long nightmares; often not controlable (sp?), and if controlled often takes much energy away from Aya)

Other Special Powers - when he's angry, since his powers are based on fire, most anything he touches catches fire; when he's sad, the fire will turn blue; his body temperature is higher than fire, and so flames do not harm him (but people can still touch him without being burned)

Undercover Human Outfit - black sleevless, turtle neck midriff top; black dress pants; black shoes; black bandages on his arms

Hair Style - dark silver w/ black strip on bangs only; covers left eye  
Make-Up - none  
Accessories - black choker w/ silver cross pendant

Personality - smart; powerful; unpredictable; complicated; dangerous; deppressing; poetic; charming; helpful

Bio - Ayamu comes from a very abusive family where he was often beaten by his father (a drug addict) and raped by his mother (also a drug addict). Even so, Ayamu finds it easier to live now that his parents are dead. He is very smart and powerful. Ayamu, also known as Aya, is good friend with all of the aliens on his team and see them as his family. He believes that being called 'family' is a privilage (sp?), not a right. Ayamu is a very calm and collected person. Though, when someone in the group is badly injured or someone brings up his family and old life, Aya becomes very angry. When he's angry, things set on fire and he'll be aggressive to anyone who dares fight him.

What would you like to happen? - can one of the Mew Mews have a crush on him?; he sometimes has flashbacks of his old life; someone brings up that he was beaten and isn't a virgin in a fight

What wouldn't you like to happen - he ends up being like Pai (a leader worshiper (sp?)!); he ends up being insane in a fight (remember, he's calm and collected!)

If you already chose another one, that's okay. I saw that you wanted a male OC alien and I thought I could just make this one an alien. Hope you liked it =3


	5. Chapter 5: prologue

**Shana: "Yay! First real chapter! It's just a prologue still."**

**Kish: "I'm curious."**

**Shana: "Where are you waiting for?! Give the disclaimer."**

**Kish: "Shana doesn't own TMM or the characters that are made up by you readers! This is pure fanmade… and she was bored."**

**Shana: "I WASN'T!!"**

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

**At the mew mew's café.**

It was a normal day. The sun shined through the windows, Ichigo, Retasu and Purin were cleaning up the tables, Mint was drinking tea and Zakuro leaned against a pink wall. The aliens had left a few months ago and they didn't use their mew powers since. A bell was audible and the café door was opened. Retasu rushed towards their costumer to welcome him or her.

"Welcome in café mew mew, can I help you?" Retasu asked with a polite smile. In front of her stood a girl with blond hair and green eyes. She wore a pink tank top, black pants and pink and white sneakers.

"Yeah, is Ichigo here?" The girl asked. Ichigo stepped aside Retasu and looked at the girl, her eyes lightened up.

"Suki!" Ichigo shouted hugging her friend. The girl smiled. Purin walked up to them.

"Suki, na no da?" She asked.

"Hai. This Suki. Well actually her name is Etsuko but she likes Suki better." Ichigo explained.

"Come in! I'll give you some tea." Ichigo said while pointing at an empty table. Etsuko walked in and sat down at the table. Her hair was loose and hang casually around her head. Ichigo got some strawberry tea for both when the bell rang again and another person stepped in. This time it was a girl with Chocolate brown hair and light blond tresses. The girl sighed deep.

"Hello, welcome in the café. May I help you?" Purin asked as polite as possible.

"Yeah, I would like some tea please. My name is Chou." The girl said while stroking some hair out of her face. Purin guided her to an table and got her some melon tea. Chou's hair ponytail and she had clips in her hair. She wore Red, gold and black kimono dress to mid-thigh, with a gold wrapped-around belt, red shorts underneath and black sandals. The bell rang and two girls came in, chatting with each other. One had same shade of pink hair as Ichigo in one pigtail and the other had dark auburn hair, the front tresses were longer than in the back. The girl with pink hair wore a normal strawberry red shirt and a black skirt that reached her mid-thigh. She had high white socks and black loafers. The girl with auburn hair wore short jeans, an lasagna strap tank top and white spaghetti strap top over it. She had low orange converse with white polka dots.

"May I help you?" Zakuro asked the girls in monotone.

"Eh… yeah. We would like to have some tea please." The girl with auburn hair said. Zakuro guided them to a table and went to get their order. Chou turned around to face the girls.

"Hi, I'm Chou. I just came here from England." She said smiling.

"Really? That's cool! I'm Luna. Well my real name is Fay Luna but I like Luna better." The girl with pink hair said.

"I'm Akiko Kaede, but you can say Aki." The girl with auburn hair said.

"Nice to meet you all." Chou said.

"So, Chou. How long have you actually been in Tokyo?" Suki asked, she had listen to the conversation of the girls. Chou turned her head and looked at Suki.

"For two days." She answered. Ryou walked in followed by a girl with also blond hair and the same hairstyle as Ryou but longer and with layers.

"Hey Ryou, who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"This is my cousin, Izumi." Ryou explained. Izumi stared at the girls that had quit chatting.

"She's here because she had a strange experience." Ryou said while rubbing his chin. Keiichero walked in without Izumi noticing it. He lowered his head 'til it was next to her face.

"And what is this strange experience if I may ask?" He said politely. Izumi blushed lightly.

"W-Well if you must know. I was hit by a strange red beam." She explained. Ryou glanced at his cousin and Ichigo sat right up. The other mews also turned their gaze to Ryou and Izumi.

"Really? I also got hit by a red beam." Chou said. "That's why I came to Tokyo. My instinct told me so."

"I had the same thing." Suki said.

"Me too." Luna and Aki said at the same time. Ichigo stood up and walked towards Ryou.

"Shirogane, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked impatiently. Ryou nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Mint saw they left and also went to the kitchen.

"How could you make new mews without telling us! I thought WE were Tokyo Mew Mew?" Ichigo said.

"She's kind a right, you know. Why did you do it?" Mint added. Ryou rubbed his forehead.

"Believe me or not but I really didn't know I did myself. Once I slipped in the lab and I thought I might had pressed a button, but when I scanned Tokyo I saw no sign of an energy response." Ryou said a little confused.

"Because they didn't came from Tokyo and they weren't there at the moment!" Ichigo said. She growled in frustration.

"You should have checked the whole world, Ryou. What are you going to do with them?" Mint asked still calm. Ryou sighed.

"I think we might have them work here. You guys better don't tell the others yet but… Keiichero and I have found some signals of the aliens." He said.

"They're coming to visit us?" Ichigo said a little cheery.

"I don't think so Strawberry. I think their up to something again. All that's left is to wait and see what's their plan. I have a feeling this girls are just in time." He explained. They sighed deep before returning to the main café to ask if the new girls might be interested to work with them. What will they say when they hear they're super heroes?

**At the alien ship.**

Kish scanned the room from behind a couch. The room seemed empty. He had a colander on his head and a spoon in his hand. Suddenly he felt something bump on his head. He rubbed the hitten spot and looked up straight in the lime green eyes of one of the girls. She had Dark Chocolate brown hair tied into two low ponytails and one pink braid that was like a horizontal line through her hair. She wore a Black shorts with silver belt. Lime green corset like spaghetti top but two black ribbons from the upper side to the lower edge and between them little black ribbons that cross each other. Above it she wears a red vest with short sleeves that is not tied together so it hangs loose around her body. In the front it's open so you can still she her top. She wear the same boots as Kish (same color to) and red bandages that are wrapped around her leg and stops only a few inches beneath her knee. She has the same bandages on her arm but in silver/white.

"Michiyo! Don't hit someone on the head." Kish said glaring at the smirking girl in front of him.

"You should be more carefully Kish. I FOUND HIM!!" She shouted through the room. Two aliens jumped up. They ran up to Kish who started running away screaming something that sounded like 'No Fair!!' while the others chased after him. Michiyo giggled and followed the group. When she walked through the door she saw Kish lying on the floor with Tart sitting on top of him. A girl with silver hair, down. She wore a black top that shows her midriff with short black skirt and black shorts under it. She pointed a spoon at Kish.

"Keco, really, put the spoon away or I'll break it." Kish said glaring at the girl in front of her.

"Who do you bring with you? I don't see YOUR army anywhere." Keco said sarcastically. Kish growled.

"I hate this game." He said. Kish rolled over so Tart fell off of him. He stood up and wiped the dust from his clothes. A sign was heard from a corner.

"Can't you just come up with a plan to take over earth instead of wasting your time? The sooner we get a plan that works, the sooner we can get out of here. This is boring." From the shadows stepped a boy with navy blue, long hair that goes down in the back and has a style like Pai's where it goes off on one side. He wore pants(black)same shirt as Tart, but instead of a bow or ribbon he has a gold brotch with a white hancerchief hanging off of it and he has long sleeves with the white hancerchief style at the end of the sleeves, and the shirt is also black and a stripe goes through the hancerchief(blue) in the middle and end, the bandages and ribbon trail in the back r also a sort of dark blue color.

"Toshiro, why not join us? You know you want to." Kish asked the boy smirking.

"Can I attack you? If I can, I'm in." Toshiro said. The two boys glared at each other. Kish tightened his grip on the spoon and Toshiro searched mentally for a spell he could use. Another boy stepped next to Michiyo. He had dark silver with black strips. It was somewhat messy and his bangs covered his left eye. The strange thing about him was that his right eye is soft violet and the left one piercing amber. He wore Black sleevless, turtle neck midriff top, a black jacket that reached his ankles with silver crosses hanging from the sleeves. Black dress pants and black shoes.

"Hey Mich. Are they fighting again?" The boy said. Michiyo looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Aya! Yeah, it would be strange if they wouldn't." Michiyo answered. Ayamu looked at the glaring boys like he was waiting for someone to attack. Keco sighed and walked away and Tart shove back a little bit. Michiyo clenched her fist.

"I had enough of this behavior. You both act like your little kids or something. Grow up." Michiyo said while walking away. Toshiro turned his gaze to Michiyo and tried to say something.

"And don't you dare use a spell on me!" Michiyo said without looking back. Ayamu sighed and followed her. Kish gave one last glare at Toshiro and then left him alone.

Ayamu and Michiyo walked in the living room. Michiyo sat down and started listening to her music. Ayamu walked up to her and took one of the speaker thingy's **(BAD ME!) **and put it in his ear.

_Coldplay – Trouble_

"Mich, is something wrong?" He asked her. She looks up at him and fakes a smile.

"No, not really. Want to listen music along with me?" She said. He nodded and sits down next to her while carefully listening to the music.

_Singing out loud, I never meant to cause you trouble  
I never meant to do you wrong  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble, and oh  
no I never meant to do you harm_

_They spun a web for me  
They spun a web for me  
They spun a web for me_

Kish walked in the room and saw Ayamu and Michiyo on the couch, sleeping. They both listened music through Michiyo's I Pod. Kish decided to join them and sat down in chair. Soon his eyes felt heavy and he fell asleep.

**Me: THAT WAS IT!!**

**Kish: CAPS LOCK!!**

**Me: Oh shut it…**

**Kish: Don't copy lines.**

**Me: * cries* I can't do anything! You'll be mad!**

**Kish: "No I won't. Don't be a baby… PEOPLE!! Please review.**

**Me: See you next chapter. LATER PEEPZ!! Ja ne!!**


	6. A normal day a normal earthquake

**Me: "Yeaaahhhhh new chapter."**

**Kish: "Shall I give the disclaimer?"**

**Me: "Go ahead. Take it away."**

**Kish: "Shana doesn't own TMM or the characters you all came up with, this is pure fan made."**

**Me: "Yup, I'm fan of you all ^.^"**

**STORY~**

**Chapter 2: A normal day, a normal earthquake.**

Keco sat in the living room, watching TV. It was one of those days nothing was on TV. Such a boring day. They still didn't reach Earth and she was exciting to meet the mews and beat the hell out of them. She sighed and turned off the TV.

_You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies  
Light up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

She walked through the way too long hall of their ship. On every side where doors open. She looked into the first one and saw Pai, typing and researching things. His room was filled with piles of paper and machines that didn't work.

_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems_

She continued to walk and found Tart in the second room. His room wasn't messy but wasn't quite clean either. Papers of candy drops where everywhere and Tart himself was dancing. Well he was trying to. Little lights where around him as if they guided him.

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

She giggled. Ever since Tart discovered human dances, he tried and practiced them. In the third room was Ayamu. He looked out of his window and seemed deep in thought. He turned around to face Keco and smiled but his gaze returned to the eternity lasting space.

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when i'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I'm asleep_

Keco walked further until she saw Toshiro lying in his own room, he was reading and looked bored. A deep sigh came from his mouth. He had always thought the mission was a waste of time. Unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it and was stuck with the others on the ship.

_Leave my door open just a crack, please take me away from here  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac, please take me away from here  
Why do I tire of counting sheep, please take me away from here  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

The next room contained a bed and a chair that was in front of a desk with a computer on it. It was just like everyone else's room except that here, the walls were green. In the room sat Kish. He sat cross legged on the floor with his chin in his hands. He stared at a blanc paper in front of him and some pictures. Keco couldn't see what was on the pictures.

_To ten million fireflies, I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre, cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

In the next room sat Michiyo, on the ground. She hugged her legs as she carefully listened to the music that sounded from her I Pod. She had a sad expression on her face. Keco tilted her head a little. Michiyo noticed her and smiled then returned in the pose she sat. Keco smiled sarcastically and walked further.

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep_

Keco walked in her own room and stared at the stars that where outside. How she loved the stars and the other planets. They were beautiful to see. She made herself comfortable and closed her eyes with a smile. Her companions were all weird, but they were family. Weird family? She giggled. She probably was weird to, so when they're all weird doesn't that mean that they're normal and the rest of the world was weird? She sighed and smiled before falling asleep.

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep  
I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

A few hours later, everyone was in the living room because Pai had told them so. Pai himself wasn't there yet. Keco, Ayamu and Michiyo sat on the couch and Toshiro on a chair. Tart sat in front of the couch leaning against it and Kish lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. Keco was reading a magazine and Ayamu and Michiyo were listening music. Tart ate a candy drop and Toshiro learned about spells and magic. No one really knew what Kish was doing until he broke the silence.

"Our ceiling has eighty spots on it." He sat in a bored tone. Keco threw her magazine at him.

"Thanks Kish, I've always wanted to know that. Now my life is complete." She said sarcastically.

"You really are bored, aren't you." Michiyo said. Kish smiled at her and immediately after it put on a bored face.

"Maybe you and your perverted thoughts should find something to do." Toshiro said while he rolled his eyes. Kish sat up immediately and growled at Toshiro.

"Cut it out guys." Ayamu said. Pai walked in the room with the same cold expression on his face as always. The group looked up at him and Kish sat further up, crossing his legs.

"So Pai, what is it?" Tart asked.

"Well as you all might know, we'll reach Earth in about a day. The first attacks we can't do together so I split us up into three groups. Since Tart, Kish and I already know the humans, we'll each be in one group." Pai explained.

"As leaders?" Kish said smiling. Pai gave him a quick glare and then continued.

"No, more as guide. I don't think the others will need it, but still. Kish, you'll be attacking Earth first together with Ayamu and Michiyo. Keco, I hope you don't mind, but you're in a group with Tart. Toshiro will go with me." He said.

"Fine to me." Toshiro said and was about to walk away.

"Wait a minute, I wasn't done yet. Each group will also be the group that has to do the household chores." Pai said. The rest started nagging.

"Understood!?" Pai said cold and hard.

"Yes." The group said exactly at the same time.

"Good. Me and Toshiro will cook first." Pai said while walking towards the kitchen.

"Pai, you don't put yourself in the first place in a line. You should know that." Ayamu said. The left over aliens sighed deep and continued with whatever they were doing.

**At café Mew Mew:**

The new members of the team were just done changing. They all had the same uniform as the original members but each in their color. Luna's color was lilac, Akiko's was light orange, Izumi's gold, Etsuko's was emerald green and the ribbon was pink and Chou's outfit was brown. The girls already got the explanation of the original mews and their bosses about the red beam, the aliens a couple of months ago, and that there might be a new attack.

"I've got one more question. When we're in a fight, what are we supposed to do?" Akiko asked. Ryou handed each a pendant.

"You use this. This is a power pendant, it will help you to transform. I think you will figure out the rest." He said with a smile. When he reached Izumi he petted her on her hair.

"You look cute cousin." He said with a grin. Izumi pushed his hand away and started to work. The others followed her action and also started to work. Fortunately for them it wasn't a busy day, actually there were no costumers. A sigh sounded through the building just before the ground started shaking heavily. The girls grabbed whatever they could just to be sure they wouldn't fall. The shaking stopped a few seconds after it started.

"What was that?" Chou asked. Etsuko shrugged.

"Earthquake?" She said.

"It didn't really felt like an Earthquake." Luna said while rubbing her chin. Ryou walked in with a serious face.

"Shirogane-san, please tell us it was just an Earthquake." Retasu started hopefully. Ryou shook his head.

"We think it were the aliens." Ryou answered.

"So they're back. Can't wait to see them." Mint said while smirking. Ichigo thought about the last time they saw them. It was the day Kish died for her. Two months after, Masaya broke up with her.

_Flashback:_

_Ichigo stood in front of Masaya with tears in her eyes._

"_Why? Why do we have to break up?!" Ichigo shouted at him. Masaya didn't turn to face her._

"_To be honest, I found another. I love her more than I've ever loved you." He answered in monotone._

"_But… you always said you loved me with your heart and your soul, that you would die for me, that you were born to protect me!" Ichigo yelled at him. Her face was covered in tears._

"_Yeah, but I will protect everyone dear to me and I just get to enthusiast when I have to protect someone. I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry Ichigo." He said. Ichigo turned away from him, wiping the tears away from her face._

"_You know what, Masaya Aoyama? You're a piece of shit! Go hug a tree! Never come near me again!" She yelled at him before running away. It felt so good to yell at him like that. Masaya turned around to face her, but she was already gone._

"_Ichigo! I don't want to lose you as a friend! ICHIGO!" He screamed for her but there never came a response._

_End of flashback._

"Ichigo-oneechan? Why are you blushing, na no da?" Purin asked Ichigo. Ichigo woke up from her thoughts and glanced at Purin. Mint smirked and got up.

"I see, Ichigo was kissed by Kish when we were in the fight. She's probably thinking of him." She said. Ichigo turned even redder and waved her hands to every side of her.

"No! That's not it. I was just thinking about everything that happened. About the day the aliens died just to save us, and I chose Masaya above Kish. I bet if I choose Kish, we would still be together." Ichigo said and sighed.

"You really love him?" Chou asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo said and she turned away her head. She continued cleaning tables.

**On the alien ship:**

"Oi, Pai! Next time, land a bit normal! Or on a soft place." Kish said while rubbing his head. The others sat up, it had been a hard landing. Well it wasn't a landing, it was a crash.

"Shut up. At least it's a place where not many humans will come. To be sure I'll put a shield around the ship so it's invisible, even for the genius that's with the mew's." Pai explained.

"Yeah about attacking the mews, what if we, just for the first attack, attack all but in our groups and on different places. So the mews will have to split and it make us a whole lot easier to get rid of them." Michiyo said as she rubbed her painful arm. Pai rubbed his chin.

"That's not a bad idea. It might work. Let's do it." Pai said. With that they teleported off.

**At café Mew Mew:**

Ryou had left only a few minutes and now ran in the main café.

"Everyone! It's the aliens. The game is on." He said with a serious face.

"Are you sure? Maybe there here for a different reason." Retasu asked. Ichigo was quiet and just listened.

"Whatever they are up to, we'll stop them." Luna said.

"Are you sure? We only know about our powers for a hour." Akiko said.

"Of course, we are the mews. We can beat them. Come on, let's beat some alien butts." Izumi said with a smile. Ryou held them back.

"Wait a minute. The aliens split their group over different areas. One group is in the park, one is in the city, and one is at the port. You to have to split and each group contains minimal one original mew. Ichigo, you go with Etsuko and Chou. Minto and Zakuro, you two go with Akiko and Izumi. Purin and Retasu, you two will go with Luna." Ryou said.

"But I don't even know how to transform." Chou said in a perky way.

"You will found out, we all will." Izumi said. Akiko, Luna and Etsuko nodded.

"Ryou." Zakuro said while looking at him. Ryou nodded.

"Tokyo Mew Mew, GO!" He shouted and the girls ran off. Ichigo's group ran to the park, Mint's to the city and Purin's to the port. Will they be able to stop the aliens?

**Me: "Dun Dun Dun!!!"**

**Kish: "Go write you."**

**Me: "I have a question. If your eye hurts like hell, is it normal to get inspiration of it?"**

**Kish *shrugs*: "I don't know. You are the crazy writer here."**

**Me: "I'M NOT CRAZY!"**

**Kish: "CAPS LOCK!"**

**Me: "Shut up!"**

**Kish: "Please review…." -.-"**


	7. Chapter 7: What's your name?

**Me: "Nice!"**

**Kish: "What's nice?"**

**Me: "I got a 6 for my test, that will be a C. That's a lot better because I first got a 4.4 what's like a D."**

**Kish: "You Dutch people work with numbers?"**

**Me: "Yeah, I like letters better. But whatever. Would you give the disclaimer please?"**

**Kish: "For disclaimer look in the other two chapters."**

**Me: "Fine to me."**

**STORY!!**

**Chapter 3: What's your name?!**

Ichigo, Etsuko and Chou ran and jumped until they reached the park. There they started to look for the aliens.

Behind a tree, Kish, Michiyo and Ayamu watched the mew's looking for them with slight amusement. A cold hard wind blew past them and they shivered.

"Why did we come this day? The wind is so hard, what if it blows us out off the air?" Michiyo said.

"Nah, it won't." Kish said with a smile on his face.

"Come on, let's show up." Kish continued and they teleported away and reappeared a couple of meters away from the tree so the mews would be able to see them. Kish immediately recognized Ichigo.

"Hiyah Koneko-chan! Looking for us?" Kish said with a smirk. The girls turned around and glanced at the aliens like they faced horrible monsters.

"Kisshu! What are you doing here? Did you came to visit us?" Ichigo asked like he was his friend. Kish rolled his eyes.

"Not really. We came here to take back Earth." He said with a smirk. Ichigo's eyes widened. Kish put his hand lazily behind his head as he floated a few inches lower than Michiyo and Ayamu who both floated with their arms crossed. Etsuko and Chou looked from Ichigo to the aliens above them.

"W-What? Is this a sick joke? Why would you do that! I thought we were all friends." Ichigo shouted confused. Kish sighed.

"We thought so to, until you girls betrayed us." He said. Ichigo's mouth dropped and looked at him with a 'WHAT?!' face.

"That stupid mew aqua of yours made our planet's condition even worse." Ayamu explained.

"How could we… they know about that?" Chou said. At that moment the other mews ran up to them

"Everyone! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to fight the other aliens?" Etsuko asked.

"We were about to do but Zakuro wanted to make sure it wasn't a trick." Akiko said. The group looked at the tree aliens above them.

"They're really against us?" Retasu asked sadly. Ichigo sighed.

"I don't understand?! We heard about the mew aqua, but why didn't you just asked if we wanted to help you?" Mint shouted to them. Kish brought his hands down and glared at the girls below him.

"Why should I work with any of you? All of you wanted to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." He said with a smirk. The group looked immediately at Ichigo, who's eyes widened. Ichigo blushed furious.

"W-What, I didn't kill you." She said.

"No you didn't, your boyfriend did. And why did I die? Because you didn't do anything about Deep Blue because your boyfriend was in there. If I didn't come the world would have died because you didn't want to hurt you little tree-hugger. Why did I die? For you! What I did I get back? NOTHING!" Kish yelled at her. Ichigo looked at her feet. She knew he was right. Everyone except from Etsuko and Chou ran off shouting that they'll fight the other aliens.

"I-I had no idea." Ichigo said.

"Kish! Can we get rid of them now? I'm hungry." Michiyo complained. Chou and Etsuko backed away. Michiyo laughed.

"Stupid humans! We don't eat you, I'm just hungry for normal food." She explained.

"Enough talking, let's kick some alien butts. Ichigo?" Etsuko spoke up waking Ichigo up from her thoughts. She nodded and grabbed her pendant.

Mew Mew Strawberry!  
Mew Mew Chou!  
Mew Mew Etsuko!  
Metamorphosis~

Light surrounded them and they appeared in their mew outfit. Ichigo in her usual outfit. Chou wore a brown tube top showing off midriff and floaty, brown pleated skirt to mid-thigh, brown chocker, brown ballet pumps with wrap-around-the-leg straps, brown leg garment and brown arm bands. Her eyes are now brown instead of sea blue and her brown hair with blond tresses in now all brown and in two pigtails that are plaited

Etsuko wore a dress that is the same as Lettuce only in a dark shade of Pink and emerald in the points of the back thingies... Boots like Ichigo's but black and ears and a tail like an Ocelot. Her eyes were now pink instead of green and her blond hair is in one long braid with pink tresses through it. It is hold by a emerald colored ribbon.

"Finally they're done." Ayamu said and flew done, straight to Chou. Chou's heart skipped a beat when she saw his face. He wasn't really bad-looking. He was handsome.

"CHOU!" Chou heard someone shouting and in a reflex she jumped away. She raised a hand in front of her and called words that really came from the bottom on her heart,

"Chocolate gun!" A brown gun like appeared in her hand, it was red down and the higher the darker the red became brown. She pointed it at the alien in front of her.

"Ribbon Chocolate Gun!" She shouted and several brown balls shot out of the gun. The alien jumped up and caught one of the balls and looked at it. The ball melted in his hand and he shook it off.

"Chocolate? Is that all you can? I expected more. At least you're pretty, that makes it less disappointing. By the way, my name is Ayamu." He explained. Chou's face turned a soft shade of pink and she quickly looked away from his soft violet eye. There must be something she could do. If she could fly she could kick him, or something like that. At that moment something on her back popped. She looked aside of her and saw a pair of beautiful brown butterfly wings with red spots. It were probably the most beautiful wings you ever saw. Chou flew up in the sky and started attacking Ayamu.

Michiyo had enough of watching and decided it was time for action. She flew towards Etsuko. Michiyo called for her weapons.

"Aijou Tanken!" Two daggers (like Kish's) with a strawberry red grip appeared in front of her and she tried to hit Etsuko. Etsuko jumped away and landed on her feet. Etsuko raised her hand and called for her weapon.

"Moon Arrow!" A bow in the color of the moon appeared in her hand. It had one red diamond on it. She pointed it at Michiyo.

"Ribbon Moon Light!" A bright yellow arrow shot out of the bow. Michiyo flew away to avoid it.

"Not bad. But I know some tricks to." Michiyo said with a smirk. Her daggers disappeared and she raised her hands and closed her eyes.

"Ongaku Eien!" A black and silver guitar appeared in front of her and she grabbed it. She also got a black and pink headphone that she quickly put on.

"Hold on little mew. It will be over before you know." Michiyo said with a grin. Etsuko's face got a 'Uh-oh' expression as Michiyo played a note on her guitar like she was a rock star. A purple wave came from the guitar and caused Etsuko to cover her ears. Etsuko fell down with her hands over her ocelot cat ears.

"Suki!" Ichigo yelled. She glared at Michiyo who smirked at Etsuko. Ichigo called for her weapon and threw it at Michiyo causing her to fall and break the attack. Her guitar fell next to her.

"Oi Ichigo! Leave Michiyo alone!" Kish said in a slightly angry way. He already had his daggers in his hand and flew down to Ichigo and attacked her.

**With Tart en Keco:**

"Tar-Tar! I won't let you take Earth away from us, na no da! I thought we were friends." Purin yelled at Tart who floated above the three mews. Purin, Retasu and Luna were already in their mew form. Purin and Retasu in their usual outfit. Luna wore the same suit as Ichigo but in Lilac. Her eyes were now a darker shade pink than Ichigo's instead of light blue. Her hair is now lilac and in a ponytail.

"You shouldn't betray us! Now you see what you can get! Go, Chimera Anima!" Tart shouted pointing at the group below. Since they were at the port, a huge fish came from the water and stared at the group. It was like a koi carp. He began throwing lighting balls at Luna who jumped away and tried to avoid the balls. She raised her hand and called for her weapon.

"Moon YinYang!" A moon like bell appeared in front of her and she grabbed it. She pointed it at the Chimera Anima and shouted her attack.

"Ribbon Moon Flash!" The Chimera Anima was locked up in a invisible cage. It struggled but without success. Luna raised her weapon again.

"I'll teach you a lesson! Ribbon Moon YinYang!" She shouted and a red shot hit the cage with the Chimera Anima. But instead of having an effect on it, it freed the huge Fish.

"What the…?" Luna said. The fish started attacking again. Retasu and Purin were each fighting one of the aliens. Purin was fighting Tart, well fighting… Purin had a hold of Tarts leg and wasn't about to let go no matter how hard Tart tried to kick her off. Retasu flew towards Keco with her weapons.

"Ribbon Retasu Rush!" The blue water like waves shot out of her weapons and headed to Keco who dodged it by using her sai swords to rip the Retasu Rush apart. Keco did her own attack.

"Fire blast!" Fire shot out of her swords and flew straight to Retasu who jumped away just in time.

"Ribbon Retasu Rush!" "Fire Blast!" The two attacks hit each other and caused a explosions. A lot of smoke surrounded the two but none of them noticed it. They just glared at each other, breathing heavier than normal. Was this meant to be a everlasting fight? Like they had the time to!

"Ribbon red moon!" Luna shouted. She had grabbed all the power she had and pulled it together in one hard shot. The ground burst open and a huge energy light flew towards the chimera anima and hit it hard. It disappeared at once leaving a fish that fell back in the sea and a weird looking jellyfish. Masha popped out of nowhere and ate the jellyfish.

"Retrieve Retrieve." Masha said before he flew to who knows where. Luna smiled and allowed herself to fall down to the ground so she could rest. Retasu attacked Keco again with all she had and with success. Keco flew backwards and slammed into the wall of a shed. She stood up again and glared at Retasu, fire almost coming from her eyes. She sent fire to Retasu and it surrounded her. Retasu wasn't able to do anything.

Tart was finally able to kick Purin of and she landed perfectly on her feet. When she saw that Retasu was locked in a cage of fire and Luna wasn't able to help right now, she decided she most do something.

"Hold on Retasu-oneechan! Purin Ring!" She shouted and two rings appeared in front of her.

"Ribbon Purin Ring INFERNO!" A ring shot up in the sky and stopped above Retasu. A huge pudding appeared around Retasu and the flames were out. Purin threw her rings through the pudding and it exploded so Retasu was free. Tart and Keco were now covered in pudding. Tart landed next to his companion.

"Looks like it's time to go. But don't think you'll win next time, mew's." Keco said and they teleported away. Retasu and Purin rushed over to Luna and helped her back up. They all changed back and walked back to the café.

"I don't get it, why wouldn't the mew aqua help, na no da?!" Purin said. Retasu shrugged.

"I really don't know." She said.

"We should ask Ryou to research it." Luna said. The two other mews nodded.

**With Pai and Toshiro:**

The two aliens glanced down at the four mews.

"Four against one? That's not fair, is it? Don't worry, I'll give you a hand." Toshiro said with a devious smile. He raised his arms in a weird smooth movement and from everywhere, the wind blew. It blew hard around the mews causing them to cover their face. Pai knew this was the perfect opportunity to do something, so he made a Chimera Anima. When the wind stopped blowing the mews glanced up and faced a huge bird like woman. It had big wings in a lot of colors and looked really beautiful.

"What the hell is that?" Izumi asked.

"A Chimera Anima. Used by the aliens to defeat us. Their pretty strong but so far, we always mentioned to destroy them." Zakuro said almost in monotone. Akiko looked from Zakuro to the Chimera Anima.

"Can we beat it this time?" She asked. Zakuro turned her head in Akiko's direction and smiled.

"Do I have to fight my own kind?" Mint said gasping at the huge bird in front of her.

"Stupid bird! This is a Scarlet Macaw, far better then you'll ever be." Pai answered in monotone. Mint and Zakuro looked at each other and shook their head.

"What have we done?" None of them asked, but they already knew. All of the mews grabbed their pendant and transformed.

Mew Mew Minto!  
Mew Mew Zakuro!  
Mew Mew Akiko!  
Mew Mew Izumi!  
Metamorphosis~

Mint and Zakuro appeared in their usual mew outfit. Akiko outfit has the top like pudding's how the straps are crossed, but the bottom ends at the top of her thigh in a thin skirt that has many layers under it. She has white leggings under it that go to just above her ankle. The whole dress is orange and her puff-sleeve things are black and white and her leggings are white. She has orange, white and black bangles on each wrist. Her shoes are black slip-ons. Lastly she has orange leg warmers around her calfs. Her eyes were now bright orange instead of very bright light blue. Her hair is now white but still the same hairstyle with red fox ears popping out of it. She also has a fox tail.

Izumi outfit was gold, with no sleeves, a poofy golden skirt, and covered in tiny rainbow glitters and beads. Her hair goes a bit golder, and she gets gold gladiator sandals. Gold eye shadow, and mascara. She has an opal choker, and golden cuffs at her wrists, inset with opals. She has ocelot ears and tail and her hair is the same. Her brown eyes are now gold.

"Come on. Let's kick some butts!" Akiko shouted and she jumped in the direction of the Chimera Anima. Mint jumped after her and Zakuro faced Pai. Izumi turned to Toshiro and was ready to fight him. Akiko shouted her attack.

"Ribbon Shadow Ball!" A energy ball shot from her hands towards the Chimera Anima, who simply avoided. Now it was Mint's turn.

"Minto Arrow!" Her bow appeared in front of her.

"Ribbon Minto ECHO!" Her attack flew towards the bird but only hit its wing. Almost nothing happened although the bird seemed a little out of control. It couldn't stay up in the sky very well. It quickly flew past Mint and Akiko and blew them into a store. Zakuro already had called for her weapon as had Pai and they were about to attack each other.

"Ribbon Zakuro SPEAR!"

"Fuu rai sen!" Both attacks hit each other and caused a explosion. This went on for a lot longer. Izumi's turn to call for her weapon.

"Izumi Spear!" A wooden spear appeared in her hand.

"Izumi Vine ATTACK!" Her attack flew in Toshiro's direction and he avoided. Before she could attack again he already had teleported next to her and got a hold of her shoulder with one hand and pulled her a little closer. With his other hand he hold a medallion and tried to hypnotize her. Her eyes started to feel heavy but she didn't want to give up. She couldn't let him win. At that moment something blew him away. Izumi blinked and turned around. Zakuro had send him into a building with her wipe. Izumi turned back and saw Toshiro coming out of the building, not looking to happy. Izumi quickly took a hold of her weapon and pointed it at him.

"Izumi Vine ATTACK!" Her attack hit him in his stomach and he winced in pain. Zakuro had mentioned to wipe Pai away so she could get a hold on the Chimera Anima. Mint and Akiko both did their attack and the bird disappeared. Pai teleported next to Toshiro who still had his arm around his stomach.

"Oi, are you okay?" Pai asked coldly. Toshiro growled but then nodded and they teleported away without saying one single word to the mews.

"We should ask Shirogane why the mew aqua didn't work." Akiko said. The others nodded and transformed back.

"That alien that attacked me, he's creepy." Izumi said while shivering.

"Yeah, we totally forgot to ask their names." Mint said. Akiko slammed her fist in her hand.

"We shall ask them the next time we kick their butt." She said. Mint and Izumi chuckled while Zakuro just stared in front of her.

**Back with Kish, Ayamu and Michiyo.**

Michiyo got up and picked up her guitar. She looked at Kish who was battling Ichigo. Why again? Because Ichigo attacked her? He probably just cares about us. With that she shrugged it off. She turned back to Etsuko. She turned the guitar several times next to her body and it disappeared.

"Maybe it's time for a new trick?" She said with a smirk. Michiyo raised her hands in front of her.

"Aijou Tanken!" Two sais with strawberry red grip and flew towards Etsuko who raised her bow at Michiyo. In the meantime Ayamu was still fighting Chou. Their weapons were crossed and they pushed as hard as they could, until one should give up.

"Why are you attacking me? I didn't do anything to YOU!" Chou said. Ayamu smirked at her.

"Not yet. Wait and see Cho Cho-chan." He said. Chou blushed a little at her nickname and it was just enough for Ayamu to pinch her down to the ground and landing on top of her. His knee were each on a side of her with his blade in his hand.

"You know, I COULD finish you off now but I think that's just a waste." He said as he slowly began to cut her dress by the neck.

"Stop it!" She shouted. He grinned wide and stopped. At that moment he heard Michiyo's voice.

"Aya! Kish! The other's lost. We need to come back right now!" Ayamu stepped away from Chou and teleported off leaving a confused Chou behind him. Kish pushed Ichigo away and floated up in the air also teleporting away. Michiyo followed the two boys.

"That was strange." Etsuko said. They all changed back.

"Apparently the others won. Let's go back and ask Shirogane why the mew aqua didn't work." Ichigo decided. Chou was definitely in a world somewhere else because she gave no response at all.

"Chou? Come on!" Etsuko said. Chou woke up from her thoughts and followed them.

What had happened?

**Me: Okay thanks for reading please review. Sorry I gotta go, my mother is pissed!**

**Kish: It's horrible!**

**Me: Hush! Make sure she doesn't find you or else I'll be dead.**

**Kish: DON'T FORGET YOUR REVIEW. SHANA PUT THE CAPS LOCK OFF!**

**Me: Sorry…**


	8. Chapter 8: Only the mews

**Me: Here I am again.**

**Kish: Took you long enough. Did you enjoy the holidays?**

**Me: No. A close friend of me and my family died two days before Christmas, I got into a fight with my father every day and this is my first Christmas and New Year without one of my parents so we weren't together as a family. That hurts you know!**

**Kish *hugs me*: I'm sorry.**

**Me: It's okay, I'll write now.**

**Kish: I'll help you.**

**Me: Thanks. For disclaimer look in one of the other chapters.**

**Story!**

It had been a busy day at the café. The girls were now busy cleaning up the mess Purin had made with one of her new tricks. Mint sat, as usual, at her table drinking her tea. Zakuro stood behind her leaning casually against the wall behind her. Retasu and Akiko were doing the dishes, Chou was keeping Purin away from the dishes, Etsuko, Luna, Ichigo and Izumi were cleaning the tables and the floor.

"This really is hard work." Luna said with a sigh.

"Always look at the bright side, it could be worse." Izumi told her.

"She's right, although I can't think of something worse than this at the moment." Etsuko said. Ichigo nodded in agreement. Ryou came in followed by Chou, Purin, Retasu and Akiko.

"Chou said you wanted to talk to me?" Ryou said. The group nodded.

"Yes we do, Ryou. What is wrong with the mew aqua?" Chou asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked confused.

"Well, when we faced the aliens, they told us what the mew aqua did on their planet." Luna explained.

"Yes, it made its condition even worse!" Akiko said.

"It shouldn't be doing that." Ryou said thoughtful.

"Yes we figured so too." Mint said sarcastically.

"I'll send Masha off to space so he can investigate their planet and maybe, but just maybe, I can think of something to help them." Ryou said after a moment of silence.

"But who will warn us when the aliens are near?" Etsuko asked.

"Without Masha we'll be helpless when they come." Luna said.

"Not helpless, unprepared." Chou answered.

"No need to worry, I've worked on a new thing. It's a bracelet that will beep when the aliens are near and will give the exact location. I've made them in your own colors." Ryou told them and he grabbed a pink box. He opened it and it showed eleven bracelets. Each of the girls grabbed one in their favorite color. Ichigo pink, Mint blue, Retasu green, Purin yellow, Zakuro purple, Luna lilac, Akiko orange, Etsuko emerald, Izumi gold and Chou brown. The bracelet looks a lot like a watch. There's a little screen on it with one diamond on top of it.

"Okay, that will do. Ichigo, do you have Masha with you?" Izumi asked. Ichigo nodded and handed Ryou Masha. Ryou took him and walked off to the basement.

"Maybe we should do something together." Akiko said.

"That sounds nice." Luna admitted.

"To celebrate that we're one group now." Chou said. The others nodded.

"How about a sleepover party at my home?" Ichigo said.

"Tonight? I guess I might be able to come." Izumi said.

"Purin's in, na no da!" Purin shouted happy.

"Me too." Retasu said.

"I'll come if onee-sama comes." Mint said and Zakuro nodded. Keiichero walked in with a box in his hands. Izumi looked up at him and looked away with a blush. Chou touched Etsuko's arm and pointed at Izumi, Etsuko grinned wide and nodded slightly.

"I heard about your plans and I had a cake left over. You can take it if you want." Keiichero said politely. Ichigo smiled.

"Really?" She asked, Keiichero nodded. Izumi turned to face him.

"Arigato Keiichero-kun." She said with a smile and a bright pink shade on her cheeks. Keiichero leaned close to her ear.

"Every time, Izumi-san, especially for you." He whispered. Izumi's head almost exploded to a dark shade of red. Keiichero walked away and smiled one last time. Izumi turned around with the box in her hands and a cherry red blush on her cheeks. The others grinned wide at her.

"I-it's not what you think. Keiichero-kun and me are just good friends." She tried to explain. Ichigo sneaked up behind her.

"I said the exact same thing about me and Aoyama-kun, before we broke up." Ichigo said making Izumi jump.

"Never mind, let's just go." Akiko said walking off to the dressing room. The others followed. After a little while they were finished and wore their own outfit again. Together they walked over to Ichigo's house, she was home alone. They quickly changed into their pajamas and prepared their beds.

"I hope those freaks don't come to bother us." Luna said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I sometimes wonder what they're doing when they're not bothering us." Mint asked out loud.

"Shall I prepare some food?" Ichigo asked, changing the subject.

"I'll help you." Izumi said while following Ichigo to the kitchen.

"What's with her?" Akiko asked.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about our enemies." Chou tried. Akiko shrugged and took a nip of her drink. A loud splash was heard from the kitchen.

"ICHIGO! What did you do!?" They heard Izumi yell. They hurried to the kitchen and almost slipped over a pink liquid on the floor.

"What is all this?" Etsuko asked.

"Ichigo tried to make smoothies and forgot the lid so it was uncovered." Izumi explained.

"Ichigo, that is totally you." Mint said sarcastically. The others giggled while Ichigo gave Mint a glare. After a while they finally had diner. Soon they were finished, way too soon, and were bored again.

"Let's turn on the music." Zakuro said. Ichigo nodded and turned on her radio. They lay on their beds listening to the music, Britney Spears – You Drive Me Crazy. It was soon that someone started to sing along with the song. Chou started:  
_  
Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that somethin'  
What can I do?_

Luna, Akiko, Retasu and Ichigo joined.__

Baby, you spin me around  
The earth is movin,  
But I can't feel the ground

And finally everyone started singing.

_Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin,  
It's easy to see!_

_You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_

_Ohh… Crazy  
But it feels alright!  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night._

_Tell me  
You're so into me  
That I'm the only, one you will see_

Tell me  
I'm not in the blue oh  
That I'm not wastin,  
my feelings on you!

_Every time I look at you,  
My heart is jumping  
What can I do?_

_You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_

_Ohh… Crazy  
But it feels alright  
baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night!_

_Oh  
Oh yeah yeah  
You drive me crazy, oh  
Sing it!  
Oh crazy  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_Oooooooooooooooo  
STOP!_

_You drive me crazy baby  
Excited, I'm in too deep  
oh…  
oh, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night!_

_You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_

_Ohh… Crazy  
But it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
Sing it!_

_Crazy!  
Oh, oh  
Crazy!  
Oh yeah_

_You drive me crazy  
But it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night._

"That was awesome!" Chou said. The others laughed and lay down again.

"Hey, is it really that bad to be a mew?" Luna asked. Mint, Retasu, Purin, Zakuro and Ichigo looked at each other.

"Not really. It is an important job, but it's not a fun job. Sure you get to fight aliens, people who are not from here and you have super powers, but you have to hide them from your friends and family or else they'll be in danger." Mint explained.

"And if you have a crush and you date him, there'll be a chance that you are late you can't come at all because of an emergency. It is really depressing." Ichigo said.

"Can't you just say, I'll do it tomorrow or something?" Akiko asked very serious.

"If you would say that the aliens will take over Earth. You never have a day off actually. You're always working, wherever you are." Zakuro explained. Akiko nodded, that sounded logically.

"I'm very glad I've got the job as a mew, it makes me feel kind a special." Chou said. The others looked at her questioning.

"Yeah, think about it. All people need to count on you! I feel much bigger now, figuratively." She said. That was true, people were counting on them. Etsuko stood up and walked over to her bag and searched for something. She came back with a piece of paper in her hand. It was an invitation.

"It's for the dance party we heard about. It's gone be fun and everyone will come. It says: bring all your friends. Shall we go all together?" Etsuko asked.

"I would love that! I haven't been to a party since a year." Luna said. The others also nodded. They were all in for a party and were already looking forward to it.

"Ne, Etsuko Who do you like? I mean like crush liking." Ichigo asked her friend.

"I still have no one." Etsuko answered. "How about you, Luna?"

"Same as you." Came the answer. "Akiko?"

"Nope. Chou?" asked Akiko. Chou blushes but because it was dark, nobody saw.

"N-no. Izumi, we all know now that you like Akasaka-san." Chou quickly continued. She immediately thought about the alien she met in her first fight. What was his name? Ayamu? She couldn't get him out of her head since.

"Okay, I like him, you happy now?" Izumi said finally.

"Don't worry, we'll help you, na no da!" Purin said. Izumi smiled and then yawned.

"It has been a long day. Let's all get some sleep." Zakuro said. They nodded in agreement. That night Chou suddenly woke up from a bad dream. She was getting killed by Ayamu. The room was silent until she suddenly heard Ichigo talk in her sleep. She said something about _kiss… _or did she say _Kish_? Chou shrugged it off and went back to sleep. It became a very peaceful night for all of them.

**Me: Such a lame chapter. I have no inspiration to write something about the mews!**

**Kish: That's because I'm much more interesting.**

**Me: GIRLS! Tackle!**

***mews come run in and tackle Kish down***

**Kish: Help!**

**Me: Please review and maybe I will spare Kish.**


	9. Chapter 9: Only the aliens

**Me: Yay! Alien chapter!**

**Kish: Well hurry up!**

**Me: I will. For disclaimer look in the other chapters.**

**STORY!!**

The aliens were back on there ship. Deep sighs came from their mouths.

"We could beat them easily! Why did we have to quit fighting?" Ayamu complained.

"Because, we had to go and Tart and Keco lost." Toshiro explained. Tart growled.

"We didn't lost! We… almost did won." Keco said.

"But you didn't won, so you simply lost." Kish said with his chin in his palm and his elbow on a table.

"You say nothing Kish! You lost several times!" Tart said while jumping up and pointing at Kish.

"Taruto, sit down. Listen, let's just forget this and go on with the household chores. Toshiro can't cook right now so Kish, you and your group will take over." Pai said.

"Fine." Kish answered and shrugged. He walked towards the kitchen with his hands lazily behind his head. Michiyo and Ayamu looked at each other and then followed him.

"Keco and Tart, you go clean up the bathroom." Pai continued.

"Do we have to?" Keco pouted. Pai nodded, Keco and Tart left.

"Toshiro, you and me will clean up the living room." Pai said and Toshiro nodded slowly.

**In the kitchen:**

"What shall we make?" Michiyo said while reading a few papers with meals on it.

"What about Spaghetti?" Ayamu asked. Michiyo put on a disgusted face and Kish made puking sounds. Ayamu rolled his eyes and continued reading the papers as well.

"I think we should make Lasagna." Kish said. Ayamu and Michiyo nodded and started reading how to make it.

"Never mind that Kish, it's far too difficult. What about chicken?" Michiyo said. Kish shook his head.

"I had chicken a few days ago." He said.

"Kish, you haven't eat in two weeks." Ayamu said sarcastically.

"Well I don't really like chicken. And what the hell are you talking about? I can't survive two weeks without food!" Kish Said with his arms crossed over his chest. Ayamu sighed and put one hand on his hip (manly way).

"Let's just make soup." Michiyo said sighing deep as she put the papers away. She started to grab some stuff they could use in the soup. Kish grabbed a spoon and Ayamu grabbed a pan.

"Let's make soup." Ayamu said.

**In the bathroom:**

Tart and Keco stood in front of the toilet.

"You do it." Keco said not leaving her gaze from the toilet.

"No way! You do it."

"I'm not cleaning up… that."

"Me neither."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Keco asked. Tart nodded.

"Show your weapon on three! One, Two, THREE!" They both shouted and put out their 'weapon'. Keco had rock and Tart had scissors. Tart's eyes widened and his gaze turned to the toilet again. He kneeled down in front of it and started cleaning it with a disgusted face. Keco laughed about it and turned to clean the washing table.

"Ne, Tart. That monkey girl."

"Purin?"

"Yeah. Does she likes you?"

"I think so."

"Do you like her?" Keco asked not looking at Tart. Tart blushed a light shade of pink.

"I-I don't know. I don't think so."

"You do like her." Keco said with a chuckle. Tart refused to argue further about it and kept on cleaning.

"How long do you give us until this is a mess?" He asked.

"Ehh… thirty minutes max." Keco answered. Both chuckled and continued.

**Meanwhile in the living room:**

Pai was cleaning up the room while Toshiro leaned against a wall.

"Toshiro, just what are you doing?" Pai asked furiously.

"I can't clean either, remember. My stomach still hurts. And I'm not wasting my time with cleaning up the mess others make." Toshiro answered coldly. He also was far too tired to clean up but wasn't planning to admit it. Pai sighed.

"You do have a point." He said while putting his cleaning stuff away. Pai sat down a the couch and relaxed a bit with his book. Toshiro took his book of spells and started reading it.

"Do you think they will mess everything up?" Toshiro asked.

"Well since their still kids and way too childish for their age. I do think so." Pai answered.

"What will you do when they mess up?" Toshiro said glancing up from his book.

"I don't know yet, but they can be sure I won't be happy." Pai said not leaving his gaze from his book.

"You're almost never happy." Toshiro said with a grin.

**Back in the kitchen:**

Vegetables were everywhere as was the meat. Michiyo grabbed a piece of lettuce out of her hair.

"Kish! You're not meant to put lettuce in the soup!" She said while throwing it at him.

"He adds a lot more what's not meant to be in." Ayamu said while rolling his eyes. He was carelessly cutting the vegetables that were still uncut. Kish threw something in the soup that he even didn't know what it was.

"So? I wanted to try something out." He said while throwing the uncut vegetables in the soup.

"Kishu, baka! I still needed to cut them!" Ayamu shouted. Kish put a arm around Ayamu's shoulder.

"Aya, have I ever done anything to you that would kill you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Several times. I would rather not talk about it. I'm still traumatized." Ayamu answered. Suddenly the pan started shaking uncontrollable.

"Is it meant to do that?" Michiyo asked.

"Why asking me?!" Kish said.

"Because you made this you idiot!" Michiyo shouted. With a loud explosion the plan exploded and everywhere was soup. The three aliens now were on the ground also covered in soup with their eyes wide. Ayamu wiped the soup away from his eyes and Michiyo tried to brush it out of her hair. Kish stood up but slipped again and fell hard on his butt.

"Brilliant Kish, just brilliant." Ayamu said.

"Well actually, I also put some strange things in it. I didn't knew putting natrium (or sodium or whatever it's called) in it would be bad. I thought it was like salt." Michiyo said with a blush. Kish burst out in laughter.

"Y-You put natrium in it! See? It wasn't my fault." Kish said.

"Well I saw it was only a little natrium so it wouldn't be too bad, but apparently you made some chemical reaction and it exploded." Ayamu explained. Michiyo and Kish both crossed their arms over their chest and glanced at him.

"Okay, I think I might have added something that wasn't meant to be there." He finished. Michiyo and Kish chuckled. A knock on the door was heard and the three alien's eyes widened. They knew that whoever it would be, it meant trouble.

"Guys? What's going on there? You better not tell me the kitchen is a mess 'cause I'll kill you." They heard coming from behind the door. They immediately recognized Pai's voice. That meant even more trouble.

"You have a plan?" Kish whispered to Ayamu.

"No, how about you Mich?" Ayamu whispered.

"Run?" Michiyo answered. They nodded and started running for their lives almost slipping several times over the liquid on the floor. The door flew open and Pai stepped in glancing around the room with a anger expression.

"Ayamu…Michiyo… KISSHU!!" He yelled.

**Back in the bathroom.**

Keco and Tart heard Pai yelling. Keco looked at Tart who looked back with the same confused expression.

"I guess they messed up?" Keco said.

"Definitely." Tart said with a chuckle. Keco continued cleaning when a water drop landed on top of Tart's head. He jerked up and started wiping something that wasn't even there away from his head. With that he accidently slammed a bucket that was on the door (kami knows why it was there) and it landed on Keco's head. The bucket contained water and soap so Keco was now wet all over and had foam everywhere. Tart blinked and then started laughing. Keco growled and grabbed another bucket. She emptied it on Tart's head who now also was wet all over. They stared at each other and then laughed. After a few seconds both turned serious and started a foam fight. Foam was everywhere and they were covered by it. Suddenly they heard something and turned to the door. They saw Kish, Ayamu and Michiyo running through the hall to who-knows-where.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVE!" They heard them shouting.

Tart and Keco turned back to each other and Keco threw a sponge at Tart who slapped it away easily. She threw another one and now Tart wasn't quick enough to slap it away and it hit his face. He threw it back and it hit Keco immediately because she was laughing too hard to jump away. Then they threw everything they could grab. In a few seconds the whole bathroom was full of water, foam and broken stuff. Suddenly the door flew open and Pai stepped in. His eyes burned of anger. Tart and Keco immediately dropped whatever they held at the moment and looked down with a guilty face.

"To the living room! Both of you! NOW!" Pai yelled at them. The two aliens ran past him.

A few minutes later they were all in the living room. Keco, Ayamu, Michiyo, Kish and Tart on the couch. Ayamu, Michiyo and Kish had soup dripping from their hair and clothes. Keco and Tart had water and foam dripping from their hair and clothes. Pai stood in front of them, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. The aliens in front of him looked at their feet with guilty faces.

"Why do I have to work with them." Pai muttered under his breath. Kish glared at him.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Off all people of our planet I just had to go on a mission with the most annoying ones." Pai explained. They put on a that-hurts-you-know face. Toshiro grinned from his place in the shadows.

"So? Who's gonna explain this?" Pai asked the group. They looked away.

"We just wanted some fun, is that so bad?" Keco asked him. Pai sighed.

"IT IS, when you make a huge mess and don't clean it up." He said.

"Who says we weren't planning on cleaning it?" Ayamu asked hard.

"Were we planning to?" Tart asked stupidly. Michiyo poked him in his ribs.

"Ouch! Sorry." Tart said growling.

"Oh you ARE going to clean it up and next time you do something like this, I'll make sure you will regret it! Did I made myself clear?" Pai said in a way a father would say to his kids. Pai walked out of the room leaving the aliens who were still looking at their feet behind. They glanced at each other and started chuckling. The chuckles changed into laughing and then they laughed uncontrollable.

"That was freakin awesome!" Michiyo managed to say. They stood up.

"I'm gonna clean the kitchen." Ayamu said and he walked away.

"Me too." Michiyo said and she followed him. Kish shrugged and also followed them. Keco and Tart chuckled once more and headed to the bathroom.

After a few hours, everything was clean, even themselves. Keco sat in Michiyo's room. She was reading a magazine while Michiyo was listening to music with her eyes closed. In the living room Toshiro was trying to teach Tart play chess, a game they played a lot on the ship. He wasn't really lucky because Tart wasn't planning on playing a game where he just needed to stay still. It was probably because he had too much sugar. Pai did some research on the computer in his own room. Ayamu lay on his bed deep in thought. Suddenly the air in the hallway rippled and Kish appeared.

"EVERYONE!!" He shouted through the house. Keco jumped up and dropped her magazine, even Michiyo heard it through her music and jumped up. Tart slipped when jumping up and fell backwards, Toshiro just sat still as did Pai. Ayamu rolled out of bed. All walked to the living room as did Kish. He showed them a paper that said: _'Dance Party all night! You don't want to miss this!!' _Kish grinned wide while showing it. The others looked questioning at him.

"What are you trying to say Kish?" Toshiro asked. Kish rolled his eyes.

"Well… I've always wanted to know how parties are here on Earth. Ours are pretty lame, I mean it's all so fancy. We all wear fancy clothes and dance a tango or a waltz or whatever. Let's go to it!" He finished his talk. The other aliens looked at each other.

"Well, we could hide our ears with a hat." Keco said carefully.

"And I've always wanted to know what kind of music they run." Michiyo said.

"I might be interesting." Toshiro added.

"I could do some research." Pai agreed.

"Whatever I'll do what you do." Tart said.

"Whoo! Stop it right there little buddy. You're not allowed to go." Kish said bending over to Tart.

"What? Why not?! That's not fair!" Tart shouted.

"Because you're too young. Too bad midget." Kish said with a smirk.

"Firstly I'm not a midget, secondly what's the limit?" Tart pouted.

"The limit, if I'm correct, is always 13." Keco said. Tart sighed and walked off. Kish shrugged.

"So how about it? Are we going?" He asked. The other's nodded and he grinned wide.

A little later everyone was dressed in their night suit. They were simple and almost the same. All of them wore black pajama pants and each a shirt in their own color. Pai in dark purple, Tart in red, Kish in green, Toshiro in blue, Ayamu in black, Keco in yellow/gold and Michiyo in strawberry red. Michiyo sat on her bed listening to her music when someone knocked on her door. The door was open and in the doorway stood Tart.

"Tart? What's wrong?" She asked. She shove inside.

"I can't sleep and I noticed that you were still awake." He said softly. Michiyo smiled and petted next to her on the bed asking him to sit down. Tart sat down next to her and leaned against the wall. Michiyo closed her eyes and smiled at the sound of her music. Suddenly they heard the door go open a little further. Michiyo opened one eye and saw Kish's figure appearing in the doorway. He walked over to her and took one off the I Pod ear thingies and listened to whatever was on. Michiyo blushed furiously as she heard the same text. She was listening to Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera and as Kish listened to it that one line was on. That French line that she really didn't want Kish to listen to.

'_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?'_

Michiyo blushed a whole new shade of red and Kish chuckled. He sat down next to her and gave her back the ear thingy. She quickly turned off her I Pod and put it away. Her blush softened to a cherry red blush and she looked away from Kish. Tart looked at her questioning.

"What's wrong? Was it a bad song?" He asked. Kish chuckled.

"Not at all Taruto." He answered. Michiyo still refused to look at him. The door was opened a little further and Ayamu and Keco stepped through the doorway.

"Why is everybody up?" Ayamu asked. Kish smirked.

"We were just listening to some music, right Michiyo?" He said leaning over to Michiyo a bit. Her blush turned darker red again and she nodded quickly. Keco knew that whatever happened it was quite embarrassing, at least for Mich.

"Ne Mich, can we sit here as well?" Keco asked at her friend. Michiyo's blush faded and she nodded. It was probably a good thing each had their own double bed.

"You know, this mission isn't as bad as it could be. At least we have each other to count on." Keco said with a sigh.

"You're right. This would be very boring if we weren't here together." Ayamu said smiling.

"Yeah, I've spent a lot time on Earth last time but this time it's a whole lot better." Kish agreed.

"Was it that bad with Pai and Tart alone on your ship?" Keco asked. Kish sighed with a smile.

"Pretty much. Pai's always researching. One time he stayed in his room for two weeks, I thought he was death and was really bored. In the third week he came out off his room and me and Tart were both like: Pai! You're alive! And Tart, well Tart is just annoying sometimes." He explained.

"I see. But we all have our negative sides to." Ayamu said with his eyes closed. Michiyo looked up from the feeling of something falling against her. When she looked aside she saw Tart resting against her arm, sleeping. She carefully removed her arm and Tart's head laid down in her lap. Michiyo smiled softly and looked back at the rest of her friends. Keco lay curled up in the corner of her bed also sleeping, in front of her was Ayamu who lay with his legs over the edge of her bed also sleeping. She looked at Kish, he was still awake and also looked at her. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him. Her head now rest against his chest and his head was on her head. Both felt tired and fell asleep fast. Before she fell asleep Michiyo wrapped her arms around his waist and Kish smiled.

**Me: It was pretty lame right?**

**Kish: I don't know. You should ask the readers.**

**Me: I am. Well anyways… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
